A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, and other electronic reading material. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like.
These electronic devices often use wireless communication systems to download or upload digital media items. Wireless communication systems which use multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) communication protocols such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), WiFi (e.g., 802.11n, 802.11ac, etc.), and High Speed Packet Access Plus (HSPA+) allow for faster download and upload speeds for data (e.g., for the digital media items). Electronic devices which use MIMO communication protocols have multiple antennas which are used to establish multiple communication links with other devices (e.g., a base station, a NodeB, a cell tower, other electronic device, etc.).